


What Could've Been

by berrypop



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Done This Cause We Mad About The Ending of Season 2, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypop/pseuds/berrypop
Summary: What if Eve ran away with Villanelle?





	What Could've Been

Eve's heart was beating hard, she just agreed to run away with Villanelle, she didn't even think before answering. What about her husband? her job? She felt her stomach drop like an anchor but she was still filled with euphoria, she really did like the Russian woman and she might be happy where ever they go. She couldn't back out now.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Villanelle asked, her accent obvious. She was beaming at Eve, her pearly whites shining in the sun. For someone who just made Eve, an innocent woman, kill a man with an axe, she sure was gorgeous. Eve hesitated before answering.

"South Korea", it was her home land, where she grew up, plus it was a pretty amazing place. Villanelle stuttered for a moment before releasing a breath and nodding, indicating she was happy with the decision. Villanelle really wanted to go to Alaska but hell she would do anything for the Asian woman in front of her. Villanelle reached the end of the beautiful ruins of Rome. Her hand reached back, instinctively reaching for Eve's, the older woman took her hand easily, letting herself be dragged by an ecstatic Villanelle. 

The two of them then ran into the streets of Rome, their hair flying about in the wind, it truly was an adorable sight. Before, they found a bus stop, Eve saw one of Raymund's minions. The man was tall, about 6'3, he had dark hair and emerald green eyes. He started running for them. Eve hit Villanelle's arm, alerting the girl. Villanelle looked back and saw one of Raymund's gang, or whatever they called themselves, running at her and Eve, full speed. Villanelle pulled Eve behind her via her arm, and started sprinting. 

Eve was getting really tired, her head was spinning and she felt dizzy, suddenly she collapsed. Villanelle looked back and saw her girlfriend on the floor. "Fuck" the Russian muttered, picking Eve up bridal style. She continued running, making sure the Asian woman didn't fall out of her arms or her grip. Till Villanelle had lost the man, Eve was still passed out, Villanelle decided to go and break into a local hotel room, she threw Eve on the bed, making sure she didn't hit her head and locked the hotel window.

She was really starting to get sick and tired of Raymund's fucking minions following her around. I mean, she didn't do anything to the man, except kill him. Well that was Eve cause he was about to kill Villanelle, so Villanelle thought the bastard deserved it. She always had hated men in power, she thought they were weak, she only liked them for sex to be honest. The only man she really had loved was Konstantin, but she was done with him. He had doubted her and her love for Eve, and Eve's love for her. She hated his 'I know best' attitude, that's what she would've expected from her parents, who were, luckily, dead. Her morbid thoughts were broken when Eve woke up.

"Where are we?" She moaned, her hand rubbing her sore head. Turns out, when she fell onto the floor, she really hit her head, like... hard. Villanelle sat her up on a pillow, then proceeded to steal some of the hotel's bottled water, stealing from a hotel was the least of Villanelle's concerns right now, since her lover had just had a concussion and one of her worst enemies' minions was out to kill her. 

"In a hotel room, we have to go soon though." Villanelle explained, her hand rubbing softly up Eve's arm.

Hopefully they'd make it.


End file.
